


Moonlight Charade

by tigersharktimes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Denial of Feelings, Epiphanies, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Non-Con, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual, POV Jack, POV James, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Jack is being taken. James is being taken.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 89





	1. With me, Sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> "With me, Sparrow", was my first Sparrington fic. Recently revised. "Homecoming" was written as a sequel years later. Not revised. Just a few corrections.

  
Jack stood at the railing wallowing in the beauty of the sea and bemoaning his fate. _Such a gorgeous Caribbean night, eh? Too bad the 'Dauntless' and I are on the way to fight bloody Barbossa and his crew. Aye. Such a waste of time to do much nicer things, such as to a pain in the arse British officer. An irresistible handsome officer. Blimey!_  
  
Right then Elizabeth walked up to him and interfered with his fancies. She was a lovely distraction though. Unfortunately, she only wanted to talk about the curse. She was concerned neither of them had told Commodore Norrington about the crucial matter. Well. She feared for Will's safety. He admitted he admired her way of doing whatever was necessary to save that boy. Such as gotten him drunk last night.  
  
"You're a smart man, Jack" she granted, "but I don't entirely trust you."  
  
He moved towards her. "Peas in a pod, darling."  
  
She looked him in the eye but then she turned her face away.  
  
_Eh?_ He frowned and whirled around. Confronted by the disapproving looking Commodore, he staggered backwards.  
  
Norrington shut the lid of the compass he was holding and threw it into his hands. The compass. The one that didn't point north. "With me, Sparrow," the Commodore ordered, looking grim.  
  
Jack looked once more at Elizabeth but obeyed. He hid a smirk though, feeling Norrington's heated presence behind him. "Where do ye wish me to go?"  
  
"Straight ahead to my quarters."  
  
_Oh! Did I stand too close to Elizabeth? Are ye of the jealous sort? Will ye punish me for just talking to yer future bride?_ The prospect of the wedding didn't amuse him as much as he had claimed a few hours ago. _Why marring someone who didn't love ye, eh? Why wasting such a gorgeous face and body?_  
  
They reached Norrington's quarters and went in. The light in the room was gloomy, a faint scent of coconut oil and pepper was lingering in the air. A flavour that fired up Jack's imagination. "What do ye have in mind, eh? Punishing me for talking to her? Giving me some flogging?" he prompted, stirred up, as he was looking for a way out of here.  
  
"No," Norrington breathed. "Nothing like that."  
  
_Blimey! What's biting ye?_ Jack faced him.  
  
The Commodore's eyes were hidden in the shadows.  
  
Yet Jack caught a peculiar glint in them.  
  
Norrington got rid of his hat and wig. Unbuttoned fast, the jacket followed.  
  
Jack raised both eyebrows. "Eh?" The sound was wiped away by strong hands that pulled him forward into the hard mouth of his captor. He was forced into a demanding and merciless kiss, nay, boarded by a sneaky enemy.  
  
At first, he was fighting back, yet then, his body responded to the harsh attack. His mind still at a loss, his body was leading, melting into Norrington's.  
  
The Commodore seized his neck, deepening the kiss, even biting his lips.  
  
_Bloody hell!_ Jack threw his arms around him. His enemy's strong arousal rubbed against his crotch. A brilliant sensation. _Begad!_ He tore his lips free. "Commodore, this is a bit unexpected."  
  
"Indeed." Norrington sealed his lips again.  
  
_Aye...that's hot and sweet...and as surprising as... oh...I want that...I want more..._ Overpowered by passion and desire he lost his head. Aye. Why should he not plunge into such a treat? Swaying through the room like a ship in a storm, he and his enemy reached a safe harbour. Norrington's bunk. They dropped down on the spot, panting and jerking.  
  
Buried under Norrington's taller body, Jack felt threatened and aroused at the same time. The demanding lips left his mouth. "More," he pleaded without shame. The lips returned hotter than any forge. His cock hardened.  
  
Norrington's next move was even more arousing. He solved the puzzle of Jack's laces in no time. Jack gave a muffled groan. Then Norrington's hand brushed by his longing member and he groaned once more.  
  
Down-and-dirty, the officer pulled Jack's breeches down to the ankles, exposing him, then spinning him around.  
  
Jack was unable - or unwilling - to stop him. _I'm being ravished. From me enemy, a British officer. If I were less horny, I'd have laughed._ Aye, it was quite funny to be pinned down by this man of all people, but he didn't even smile. His mouth was dying for more kisses and his cock throbbed for release; he was ready to be taken. Wet fingers were touching the sensitive spot between his buttocks, oiling it. _Where did ye get this oil, Commodore? Did ye plan this? Did ye pursue me tonight only to pin me down and fuck me?_ Norrington's fingers weren't tender though, they only prepared him.  
  
_Ravished. Used. Taken._ Some pride stirred in Jack and he tried to get up. In vain. A strong hand pinned him down, a hard, thick shaft slid inside him. Jack gasped.  
  
"Keep still." Norrington pushed further, going along with hungry sounds. Without effort he filled Jack's inside to the hilt, then pulled out, only to push back inside.  
  
Jack shuddered; the sweetest pain was sweeping his entire body with the sensation of Norrington's cock charging his hole and the balls brushing against his arse. _Bloody hell! Who are you? What's yer poison, eh?_ When his insides started to burn, he muffled his groans into the fabric, pressed against his face. _This is too quick, too hot, aye, too much friction..._ He was pounded even faster then, as if he had spoken out loud, and Norrington's excited panting increased. Those satisfied grunts made his defeat even more abasing. Still his cock was so hard, he wanted to cry out, he wanted to touch himself to make the insufferable pain go away. He wished Norrington would touch him, giving him what he needed. Didn't he deserve a special treat for being taken in such an unexpected and merciless way?  
  
Though his enemy didn't mind his suffering and needs. He kept shafting him, until he reached his climax, shooting his hostile seed into Jack's hole. One single deep groan marked the victorious finish. Then Norrington slipped out immediately.  
  
Jack was left lying on his front. _Me, the filthy pirate, soiled, on the ground, where I'm supposed to be._ Tormented by an erected cock, Jack turned around and tried to pull up his breeches. "Isn't it strange that some men never show their true face until they fuck ye," he confronted the Commodore. The bugger finished buttoning his breeches. _Bloody hell!_ Whereas Jack had trouble to tie his damn laces.  
  
Norrington's features were still grim. "You are not free to go, pirate."  
  
"Eh? Ye have yer victory. What do ye want now?"  
  
Norrington pushed him back on the bunk. He was appraising Jack's uncared cock. "I say the enemy hasn't surrendered yet." Jack's baffled stare conjured an enchanting smile on the face of his enemy. Though the exquisite expression vanished in a split second. Norrington knelt and grabbed Jack's left thigh and the overheated cock.  
  
_Nah. Not again_. Jack pushed himself up to his elbows, ready to fight, ready to break the nose in that smug face. Though wicked lips were circling the head of his cock now. Jack fell back on the bunk, moaning, bucking his hips. In need he gave the whole length of his cock to his enemy's seductive mouth. He was unable to stop Norrington or to fight him off. He wanted to be sucked off by those lips. Now more than ever. He swore under his breath. "Ye British devil, ye'll pay for this."  
  
The only reply were explicit smacking sounds.  
  
_Bugger!_ Jack shoved his shaft in deeper - and deeper. Just a little bit more and he would... just a little bit more of those inspiring sounds and juicy lips...  
  
Well. Just then Norrington stopped the delicate treat.  
  
Jack glared at him. "Fun, eh? Torturing the pirate?"  
  
The Commodore smirked and stood up. Only to take the place next to him though.  
  
"Get off! Not in the mood for cuddling."  
  
"Shut it." Sweeping his tongue into Jack's mouth, Norrington cut him off, turning his anger into passion in seconds.  
  
The spicy sweetness consuming him only increased his desperate hunger for release. He needed to break the kiss. "What do ye want, eh? Begging?" He grabbed his enemy's hand and put it on his arousal.  
  
Norrington snorted. "That will get you nowhere." His head vanished inside Jack's half-open shirt then, where he was nipping at Jack's perky nipples.  
  
_Bugger me!_ Jack stared at the messy dark-brown hair. So far, he'd never seen or smelled the man's natural roots. "Commodore...." His cock twitched beneath the light weight of Norrington's motionless hand.  
  
His enemy's tongue flickered around his nipples; his teeth were nipping at them. Thus, it was useless to argue, Jack buried his hands in Norrington's lovely hair, pulling him closer. Norrington was biting now, a sensation quite beyond all bearing, a peculiar pleasure. Jack writhed under him, though he did not struggle when Norrington trailed further down, finding Jack's exquisite navel. In no hurry to finish what he had started Norrington kept licking and plucking at it.  
  
_Come on. Come on._ Jack was dripping with need. "Please." He was in pain and not ashamed to beg, even though Norrington had told him there was no point. "There must be something I can do... Arrr!" At last Norrington pursued his way down Jack's light hairline. At last his slick tongue treated the most sensitive spots. The swollen balls, the longing shaft, the tender crown.  
  
"Aye...take me, taste me..." Jack growled and jerked at the hair of his enemy.  
  
Norrington sucked his cock in to the hilt. Clenched his jaw and let go again. Squeezed the balls.  
  
Jack suppressed a cry. _Aye. I'm close...close...Shiver me timbers!_ A stab of desire hit him; a sensation like his mind and body were breaking into pieces. His seed burnt its way through his cock into Norrington's mouth, and his climax washed in waves of aching pleasure over him. _Bloody hell!_ That the Commodore even sucked him empty was almost enough to make him hard again. _Nah. Don't give him that. Not...yet._ He let go of the flavoursome hair.  
  
At once the Commodore stood up. "You are free to go now, pirate." His voice was cold.  
  
Jack's unspent lewdness dwindled away. Well then! He got his breeches in order. He knew he had to wash up some place else.  
  
The Commodore sat down at the table and poured himself a glass.  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "If this is rum, can I have some, mate?" The intense green eyes of his enemy made him shiver. Not out of fear though.  
  
Norrington offered him the glass. "Sure, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain, please," Jack insisted, and knocked the drink down. _Ah. Such flavour._ The distinct burning started in his stomach and spread through his body. "More please."  
  
Norrington poured him a second glass. "You know what happened won't change anything."  
  
"Savvy. Right now, I'm talking to the Commodore. Back there," Jack nodded to the bunk, "I had the pleasure with... what's yer first name?"  
  
"James," Norrington disclosed, sipping from the anew filled glass. He handed the glass over to Jack.  
  
He licked his lips. Not only for the pleasure of the rum Norrington ceded to him. "James." He savoured the liberty of calling him that and knocked the drink back.  
  
A killing glance from his enemy. "Go now."  
  
"Aye." Jack put the glass on the table. He smiled. "Ye know, I was dreaming of what has happened today. Never thought, it would come true."  
  
Norrington's eyes blazed in fiery green.  
  
_Well, I'll be damned._ Jack split. On deck the night continued to shine its magic. Countless stars, a bright moon and salty air were a pleasure for Jack's senses. He inhaled. _Ye think it's over, dear James. Ye started this but I'll finish it. I was rooting for ye since the first day we met. Ye didn't know that, eh? Now that I found about yer desires, I won't let it go. It ain't over, luv. We'll have much fun together._ He started humming and went looking for water to clean himself. Such a gorgeous night indeed. Such an unexpected cruise. He chuckled.  
  
A few hours later, Norrington brushed Jack off by shoving his intimate hand from his shoulder. He used the spyglass, so he didn't have to touch Jack with his fingers.  
  
_Aye_ , Jack promised himself in that moment, _it ain't over yet, luv. I'll make ye remember. Ye'll cry me name and crave for me touch, savvy?_


	2. Homecoming

  


_Fucking filthy pirate. Pain in the ass. Captain Jack Sparrow._

James lay needy and desperate in his bed and cursed his nemesis, unable to find rest now or at any time.

_The insufferable longing for Sparrow's flesh... for his cock... for a fuck._

He so wanted to fuck the bastard again. He groaned in despair... in defeat.

_Why? I had him. I defeated him. I made him mine. So where is this longing coming from? This neediness? He's only a slender, tanned body... not so different from many others I've wrecked in my life. So why?_

The pressure in his groin became troubling. The burning desire for a man he wasn't supposed to _want_ , or worse... _like_.

Disgusted with himself, he got out of bed and rushed out to the balcony to inhale fresh air. But the taste of the sea didn't help stop the longing. No, on the contrary, it reminded him even more of the pirate. A desire which was driving him toward eventual madness.

He had to fight this. He had to beat this. He was stronger than this. But for now his sighs filled the night, making the stars above blink mockingly.

 _I had my victory. But I don't feel like a winner. No, not at all._ The infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow had escaped... But at what price? _My heart? My soul? Myself?_

He got dressed and walked to the beach. He couldn't sleep anyway. He needed to clear his head and his mind.

He needed to get rid of Jack Sparrow's lingering spirit.

A few minutes later, James reached a lonely beach, feeling as lost and forgotten as the many shells dappling the sand. In the same moment, he felt puzzled relief about Sparrow's escape. Sparrow hadn't gone to the gallows after all.

_He's out there... somewhere. Breathing. Living. Fucking._

James felt a shudder of passion run through him. The thought of Jack Sparrow being alive made him feel content and displeased at the same time. That was strange indeed.

No, more than strange. Unsettling. Dangerous. Fatal. He picked up a shell, observing it intensely before he threw it into the sea.

_I am lonely enough to wish to sup with the devil himself. I should be locked up. I should be punished. I..._

"Waiting for me, luv?"

James whipped around and drew his sword out. But it was too late.

Smoothly, the pirate wrenched the sword from his hands.

"What are you... doing here?" His voice sounded frantic, too loud, even to him. "Why didn't you get away?"

"Don't ye need the filthy pirate to feel better?" Agile, Sparrow grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close. "Don't ye need me?"

"Don't you..." James started, but the pirate's rum-tasting lips captured his and shut him up. James staggered and fell back against the bole of a tree. The pirate clung to him, monkey-like and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. James moaned.

Sparrow pulled back.

"...dare," James breathed, defeated.

Sparrow smiled wickedly and loosened the laces on James' breeches. "Last time wasn't enough, eh?" He slipped his hand inside. "Tasted the good stuff, eh?"

_He is right. The bloody bastard is so fucking right. God, I hate him._

A jolt raced through James and he welcomed the rubbing in greedy need.

"Easy," his enemy chuckled into his ear. His hand squeezed firmly. He shut the quivering lips of James once more.

The hot and slick tongue made James weak in the knees and hard in the groin. Desperate for support, he pressed his shaking body against the tree while the pirate pumped him eagerly. A groan rushed up in his throat and just then the clever tongue slipped out, and his pleasure could be heard in the stillness of the night.

"Aye," Sparrow whispered, satisfied. "Feel the pleasure. Let yerself go. Give in." He rubbed James faster.

James couldn't help but obey. The pirate kissed him more passionately, and James bucked against him, losing in every sense.

"That's it. Come for ol' Jack." And then Jack let go of him, just like that.

James panted, helpless. For a second he feared the pirate had stopped but then he felt greedy lips on his cock. "Oh, bloody hell..." he gasped. The pirate sucked him in. His hardness was deeply buried in the filthy mouth.

He felt like he had never felt before.

Safe. The strange sensation brought him closer to the edge. "Yes... suck... suck me you criminal... scum... suck my rod... you... ah... yes... yes... yes..." His insults turned into pleas, his anger into craving.

Sparrow stopped and looked up at him. "Aye, sir." He devoured James' cock forcefully, smacking his lips loudly. "Ye taste... exquisite... ye taste like...mine."

James cried out and lost his balance, falling, landing on his back. Sparrow didn't let go. His mouth sucked on and on. James wrapped his legs around Jack and wriggled his cock deeper into the demanding mouth, fighting for a few more seconds of joy, a few more seconds of this greatest of pleasures, forbidding himself to come.

_Not... yet. Not..._

The pirate wolfed him down like a tasty meal, like the best he had ever had, licking, slurping, smacking, grunting in glorious ecstasy.

"God! Oh God!" James came in a blast. He felt his insides inverted and gushing out like a fired cannonball. "FUCKING Gracious God!"

Luckily, their bed of sand was abandoned and far from any human life, otherwise it could have been embarrassing.

Sparrow chuckled victoriously, mouth dripping with fluid, and crawled over him, kissing him boldly. "I wanted ye like this... defeated and mine... since the day ye played me for a fool in yer cabin."

"I don't understand..." James murmured, still trembling in the aftermath, perplexed at tasting his own seed through Sparrow's mouth. "Why did you... come back?"

"Only to say goodbye, luv." His hands began to loosen the closely wrapped cravat around James' throat. "Why didn't ye come after me?" He sounded disappointed, even offended. "I waited for two days."

"Are you out of your mind?" He slapped the dirty hands away. "What are you doing?"

"Making ye more comfortable. Ye don't think this is over, eh? A fuck in yer strapping, British arse is vital to work off yer debt."

James blinked, and then threw him off. "NO!"

Jack landed on his arse. "Blimey! I almost forgot how strong ye are. Why did ye hold back?"

"I didn't." James brushed the sand off his uniform and got up quickly, breeches invitingly ajar.

"I savvy." Jack shifted lazily on the sand, feeling vulnerable and superior at the same time. He had always wanted to feel this way. This was Commodore James Norrington, the man who had wanted him dead, the man who had fucked him like some worthless animal.

Jack moaned in anticipation of paying him back a double-greedy fuck. A pirate's fuck. His nipples hardened at the image of complete and fulfilling victory. His right hand stole into his breeches and worked his cock. He was driven by such lust; he had never felt as strong as in the company of this stiff Briton.

_Ah... destiny led me to him... and I'm fucking determined to keep him... under me. Me wicked and lustful lover._

"Stop it!" James snapped. "Get up!"

"Oh no. Get down here to battle it out."

" _Mister_ Sparrow..."

Jack opened his breeches and displayed his glistening member. "Come on. Ye tasted it before. I know ye want another bite."

James glared at him. "You are... outrageous!"

"Come on!" He stroked his cock. "I'm full of lust. I'm yers." Lazily, he spread his legs, showing off like a naughty boy. "I'm good. Ye'd be missing one hell of a fuck..."

James' mouth watered. His cock stirred fiercely and begged to spill its load once more. _No. I can't do this. I am above him. I am better than him. I am no slut..._ "Leave."

"Nay," the pirate murmured, and rolled around, stroking and sighing, like a flashy fish stranded on the beach.

James stood frozen, mystified by this man.

The assault came sudden and inescapably, like the shot of a pistol, and showed iron strength behind the slender figure. The pirate wrapped his legs around James' and pulled him down without the slightest effort.

"Damn!" James swore, while his arms paddled uselessly through the air, and his heart skipped a beat - he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement - before he landed on the half-naked body of Sparrow.

Immediately, impudent hands had a firm grip on his arse. "I order..." he started, but his mouth was captured and muted ferociously. James fought to throw the pirate off once again and failed.

Jack Sparrow held on and glided over him like a bloody shark, seizing his prey, giving him no chance to get away... giving him no chance at all. The game had turned seriously militant. The pirate and the officer were about to battle it out. James was still fighting, but flying arms were cutting through the air in vain, his eager mouth was disabled by an insisting tongue, and his crotch was pressed against the pirate's arousal and infected in no time.

Just as he gave up and turned soft, his enemy broke the kiss. "At last... surrender..."

"I don't..."

"...want to leave. Admit it. Ye had the chance. Why didn't ye run away, eh?"

"I am no coward." The heat from Sparrow's body overran him like a wave. Right there on the beach under the moon in the sand. The man on top of him was hot like the sun. He was in danger of burning up. _I will have scars after this._

"No, yer not, luv."

"Sparrow... don't..."

"Oh yes... beg me..."

"I am not begging, you filthy..." He squirmed and curled and coiled in the pirate's grip, only to succeed in getting them both a lot sandier and sweatier.

"A slippery fish ye are," Jack panted, while trying to get the upper hand. "I need to spike ye proper and good." He tore James' breeches down, ripping them.

"STOP!"

"It's me turn, Commodore. Ye showed me yers and now I show ye mine." He chuckled at his joke, exhilarated, and forced James around, forcing his face into the sand, feeling the flesh in the meantime, feeling the firm legs, sliding a finger in the promising hole.

"Take your hands off me!"

Snorting in amusement, Jack pushed him further into the sand as he pushed deeper inside of him. "Luvly." He wriggled a second finger in, exploring eagerly.

James squirmed around, spitting sand from his lips, cursing the day he had meet Jack.

"Nay. It was lucky ye met me to get fucked properly. It was about time ye were taken by a real man." Laughing, he wetted his fingers with saliva, again and again, shoving them in and out, in and out. "Ah. Good British officer. Ready to be fucked." He didn't give James time to think but buried his cock at once into the shuddering hole.

It felt like steel boring into his flesh. James screamed.

"Easy, me young prisoner. Don't fight so much." Sparrow rested and made his cock comfortable.

"D-don't."

The pirate pressed his mouth into the nape of James' neck. "Easy. Make me welcome." Smoothly, he began to move, feeling warm and safe, sighing in satisfaction.

James grabbed a fistful of sand and tried to keep still. He failed. The tender strokes of the pirate won him over. For the first time in his life he felt utterly taken by someone he couldn't command.

For the first time in life, he was not in control.

It was frightening. It was something he thought he would never experience. It was getting to him. Groaning, he pushed his arse back against the thrusts of his enemy, revealing his approval, revealing a hidden weakness to the man who could destroy him right here and now.

"Aye, luv, aye, that's right, receive me... get fucked graciously." He glided over James' back, poisoning his senses with his lustful, sweaty body, thrusting deeper and harder, fulfilling his darkest fantasies, thrusting brutally, pushing James to his limits. "I know ye like it rough, I know yer kind, Commodore."

James bucked under him, fear on his breath as well as in his heart. Fear for how much his body could take, but also for his peace of mind.

"Don't ye worry. I never hurt a man who surrendered to me." He pushed harder, chuckling madly. "Not seriously." The victory was his. He would fuck this man like no other man. He would fuck him unconscious. "A few scars here, a little blood there won't kill ye."

"I... didn't surrender... you scum," he swore with gritted teeth. He wouldn't scream again. He wouldn't give this lunatic the satisfaction.

"Oh, me Commodore, stop pretending, start enjoying being fucked by me," the pirated teased with a blissful smile in his voice. "Don't ye know this is a privilege?" His strokes turned feisty. The strokes of a man who liked to fuck frequently. The strokes of an expert.

"BASTARD!" James realized that this wasn't the man he had made his bitch in his cabin a few nights ago. The man this night had played him greatly. This man here tonight, who was fucking him until he was going to bleed; this was the brute, the criminal. James clawed at the sand, wriggled and screamed, and felt the pleasure started ruling him against his will.

"AH! Commodore. Ye are so hot. This tight British hole. I'm on fire. Oh... oh yes... come... come..." He was fucking himself senseless in the heat of this unbelievable conquest. "Surrender... come... spill for me... spill yer luv... spill... arrr... fucking fleshy hotness... oh yes... I'm the Captain of this British butt... me, Jack Sparrow... come me hearty... explode...."

It got to him. The hard taking was going to make him come so hard he was in danger of passing out.

NO! He didn't want to.

 _No, I am stronger than this, I am stronger than him..._ He fought to resist, he fought like hell, but in the end he had to give in. His body screamed to give in. The soggy, sandy, dirty body of Sparrow pulled at him, screamed at him to give in. His cock wriggled its way into him, touching his most hidden place, touching his heart.

The wave was coming and there was no way to make it stop. He gasped. He whimpered. He shattered. No strength was left to fight the pirate, nothing was left to fight himself, shouting and thrashing like some wild unchartered sea, he yielded and came, screaming like a virgin, not giving a damn who would hear his surrender.

The moon above smirked.

"AYE!" Enjoying his victory, Jack cheered loudly, branding the Commodore's arse with his load. "Take me filthy treasure. Enjoy it. Keep it. Luv it." He crashed on James' back, keeping his cock deeply buried, grunting, overwhelmed by his success.

James bit back a sob. Sparrow had won. The pirate had found his way, not only into his body, but into his heart and soul.

"There ye go." Jack slid out and rolled off him. "Remember this as the day that ye became Captain Jack Sparrow's."

"Filthy scum!" James spat at him.

Jack smiled. "I want ye to know that I was always rooting for ye, mate. Know that." He grabbed James by the hair, ruffled it to a mess, and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

James flinched in surprise at the pirate's tenderness. "You are without doubt the cockiest pirate I have ever known."

"But also the cockiest pirate ye've ever fucked, eh?"

James snorted in disgust and turned away from him.

"We'll see each other again, Commodore." Jack got up and stretched his body.

"I can't wait... to cut your throat."

Jack chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Commodore Norrington." Casually, he put his member back into his breeches, well aware of the Commodore's stare. "Savour me load 'til next time." He laughed arrogantly and then he was gone, leaving James shivering on the beach.

James put his ruined breeches on and searched for his shirt. He found it a few feet away, ruined for good, too. Sighing, he walked home, feeling his body hurting all over.

This time he had lost at all the points, but felt like a winner anyway. _This is madness. I am losing my mind. I should be court-martialled._

The house awaited him as empty as he had left it. Only one hour had passed. Astonished, he shook his head.

 _One bloody entertaining hour._ He got into bed without cleaning himself, savouring every little bit of the pirate, as if it would make up for not having him close.

He knew the pirate would come back. The pirate would be back for another round.

_Back for me._

Life seemed suddenly very precious.

Unique.

_Oh, God, no._

_Not this._

_Not him._

_Please._

_No._


End file.
